


Cage

by yoursatanboyfriend



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Rapunzel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursatanboyfriend/pseuds/yoursatanboyfriend
Summary: Doflamingo gives Law a gift.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic. Super short. Read the Rapunzel doujinshi. It's amazing.

"A birdcage?"

Law's fingers inspected the silver pendant Doflamingo had placed around his neck. It was plain silver, like the chain that held it, and in the shape of an old-fashioned bird-cage. Its weight wasn't particularly noticeable but he could tell it would clash with his gold earrings.

"You don't like it?"

"Where's the bird?"

"You're the bird."


End file.
